Permission to cheat
by HypeKO
Summary: Sasuke hates the idea of being loyal but he loves Sakura. Sakura loves Sasuke as well but his flirting attitude is starting to get on her nerves. Can having an open relationship help the couple or will they call it quit Sasusaku, NaruSaku don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: it is 12:32 and i want to be done by 1am :| I can do this!

I want you guys to decide if this should be a Sasusaku story or NaruSaku story :3

- I still need to finish a Fool like me-

Disclaimer: Oturan nwo tnod i

Sakura looked at her boyfriend with anger in her eyes.

"Tsk. I do not see why you are so upset with me Sakura."

"I'm upset because you flirt with every girl that you see you pig!" Sakura exploded. The male rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on a nearest coffee table. "You knew what you were getting when I asked you out."

"I expected you to be loyal! Not run around acting like a male slut!" Sakura continued to rant. "Sakura are you just having your period?" The male asked coldly.

A vein popped out of Sakura's head. "FUCK YOU SASUKE!" Sakura cursed.

"You get upset over dumb things, it is not my fault i'm so perfect." Sasuke smirked. "Get out!" Sakura yelled giving up with reasoning with her egotistic boyfriend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What ever." After a few minutes the door closed shut, Sakura was left alone to think about what she had just done. She didn't want to end it with her boyfriend but…. she didn't want to keep getting hurt by him.

Was it her?

~Flash back~

Sakura smiled holding her boyfriend's hand. "Happy anniversary Sakura." Sasuke smiled, kissing Sakura's small hand.

"Hello how may i help you?" A purple headed waitress asked, interrupting the two love birds. "I would like-." Sakura was soon cut of by the waitress's rude attitude.

"What would you like handsome?"

Sasuke smirked winking at the waitress. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Is she seriously going to flirt with my boyfriend right in front of me!?" Sakura asked herself. The onyx haired boy and purple head girl continued talking ignoring Sakura making her feel lonely.

"Sakura i have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke got up leaving Sakura at the table.

What happened next is still a mystery. Sasuke returned from the bathroom 10 minutes later with the smell of sweet raspberry perfume and his pants were unzipped.

Sakura signed. She knew she could't change her boyfriend. What could she do? An idea popped into her head. She knew what she had to do.

The next day.

Sakura called over her boyfriend. Sakura had to swallow her pride and apologize to the cocky teenager.

"Sasuke, i am sorry." Sakura muttered. Feeling pleased with himself Sasuke gladly accepted Sakura's apology.

"I can't make you change maybe we should try to see other people?" Sakura said in a low, depressed voice.

"Sakura you may act like a child but I do not want to break up with you." Sasuke signed.

"I didn't mean break up i just mean i want something serious but you rather have a flock of girls chase after you." Sakura growled.

"Sa-." Sasuke was cut off by Sakura. "Hush little baby i am not done. I give you my permission to see who ever you want as long as you remember your mine."

A smile spread across Sasuke's face. "Thank you babe." Sasuke ran out of Sakura's house the happiest boy in the world.

That was Chapter 1

Please don't read if you hate me

if you want to make fun of my grammar don't review.

if you want Sakura to die then maybe you can….

*Sakura gives me evil eye.*

never mind.

Sorry for bad grammar! SUMIMASEN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay I got a lot of reviews on this story and it really blew me away! :3 You guys liked NaruSaku I shall write it!

P.S Sakura won't be able to cheat because she believes in loyalty but she starts thinking about Naruto :3

[Writing this story in class because we aren't doing nothing . Warning: Grammar and spelling don't like don't review

"Sakura what the hell!" Sakura's best friend yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes not really caring what her blonde headed had friend to say her new rule.

"Sasuke is lucky to have you and you let him cheat on you like you are some kind of whore?!"

"Naruto I understand your concern but you have to believe me when I say I know what I am doing." "It is just not fair to you. You deserve nothing but the best!" Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura signed leaning against her locker. "Sasuke and I have been friends for a long time he promised me that we would get married when we turned 18. It is probably just a phase." Sakura assured her friend and herself.

Naruto yelled causing a scene. "Sakura SASUKE IS FULL OF SHIT YOU DESERVE BETTER!"

Sakura blushed feeling embarrassed about her friends words of truth. "Sakura." Naruto put his held his friends shoulders gently. "I can't sit idly by seeing him hurt you. Sakura I-." Naruto was cut off by an onyx headed male.

"What are you doing with me girlfriend?" The male asked raising his voice slightly. "Nothing." Naruto growled backing off of Sakura.

"I'll see you in class." Naruto said under his breath before walking away.

"_I should let you know Hinata's not here today; I plowed her into her own bed so bad she couldn't even move." _**[Plow: He fucked her.]**

Naruto heard Sasuke say in a very cocky attitude. "ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled before tackling Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke struggled under the rage filled teen. "Get off of me you reject!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto didn't stay on top for long soon he was on his back, being hit rapidly. "Sasuke stopped!" Sakura screamed pulling Sasuke off of the almost unconscious Naruto. Sasuke got up leaving Naruto on the floor laying in his own blood. Sakura ran to Naruto's side holding his head up trying to keep him falling asleep. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand yanking her away from Naruto.  
"Let go!" Sakura squirmed in Sasuke's strong grasp.

Sasuke finally let go of Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WHAT THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke exploded. "YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Sasuke yelled sounding like a little child. Sakura looked away from the teenage child. "I NEVER WANT YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Sasuke growled. "Or I will kill him!" Sasuke's jealous streak started to show. Sakura looked at Sasuke's angry eyes and slapped him across the face. "YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Sakura yelled. The two started at each other. Sakura never yelled at him he was in disbelief that this was the Sakura he knew.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Please stay by my side. I love you." The onyx haired male said holding his girlfriends face softly. "I had so many people leave me in the past I don't want you to leave me too." Sasuke gave his best puppy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. "Don't you love me?" Sasuke leaned in bring his face closer to Sakura.

"I..I ." Sakura stuttered not knowing what to say. She was confused on her true feelings. She had feelings for the onyx haired male but she didn't know what she felt. He was someone she wanted to spend her life with but not if he continued to cheat.

END! :3!

I'll let you guys choose does she love him or not.

Naruto: What happens to me!? You promised NaruSaku!Why is Sasuke on top of me!? You promised no yaoi why!?

Me: Shut your face. As my friend would say. YOU CAN SUCK A DICK WITH A MOTHER FUCKING CONDOM!


	3. Reason why Sasuke is an asshole

A/N: Okay i just got done talking to my art professor and he told me i have problems finishing things up and i wanted to try to prove him wrong! :| So i

Ciel: STFU AND WRITE THE DAMNS STORY YOU TROLL\

Me: T_T FINE! I got the idea to make a new story called "A demon teacher soon after i

Naruto: GOD DAMNIT FINISH A fool like me and permission to cheat!

Me: Well I will but….

Ciel: YOU DIDNT EVEN FINISH CIEL'S REVENGE OR BUTLER SWAP!

Me: T_T IM SORRY! -CRIES- [b-day common up soon] On Thursday :3

~Flash back~

Itachi- Sasuke's older brother

Mikoto- Sasuke's mom

Fugaku- Sasuke's dad

Sasuke - 7

Sasuke held his mothers hand looking up at her wondering what was going on. Mikoto squeezed Sasuke's tiny hand trying her best not to cry in front of her children. What she saw disgusted her! The image was her beloved husband of 4 years holding another child laughing and smiling along with a blonde headed women sitting in a dark tan recliner. They looked like one big happy family… Something Sasuke wished for. Fugaku failed to notice his old family in through the wide clear window. Mikoto covered her face almost breaking down into the snow filled ground.

After the whole ordeal Mikoto wasn't the fun loving she was just sad. Itachi seem to not really care since he was one week away from going off to college. Sasuke tried his best to make his mother happy and it end up working. Soon Mikoto was over Fugaku and forgave him for his cheating deed. Soon Mikoto bought another male into the house named …Orochimaru. He was nice and he loved Mikoto but soon that changed. One night Sasuke came home from a long day of school what he saw shocked him Orochimaru was holding a bloody knife with dry blood on his pale skin. Orochimaru pushed Sasuke out of the way and ran.[Pussy] The entire room was filled with blood. His mother was laying on the floor cling to life. Sasuke fell to his knees staring at his half dead mother. "M…mom." Is the only word he managed to say.

Mikoto coughed up blood and said something that left Sasuke speechless. "I….love you so much son." Before she passed away. Sasuke gripped his mother and held on to her. Crying.

FREEZE! A loud voice came bursting through the door. The house flooded up with police officers. A strong middle aged male grabbed Sasuke taking him away from his dead mother. "MOMMMY!" Sasuke cried. Now covered in his mother dark crimson blood. After that the seven year old was thrown to all different types of foster homes until they finally gave up. Soon he was put in a juvenile detention home something.

It is a weird conversation start.

Kid- So what are you in here for.

Sasuke : My step father killed my mom…

A deep hatred grew inside Sasuke. He would never allow a man to take his beloved woman away. Sasuke stabbed a pencil in his hand and swore upon that day.

When Sasuke turned 10 he was forced to go to a school in Osaka. [japanese attempt] Gako no name wa Fune desu. He met a beautiful pink haired girl with beautiful ocean green eyes. Sasuke took his time to confront the pink haird girl. "Hey!" He said in a small voice.

The pink haired girl turned around looking at the shy onyx haired boy. "Yes." She blushed slightly. "YOUR FOREHEAD IS BIG!" Sasuke pointed out and ran away laughing. In his head Sakura just became his. He watched his dad talk badly to his mother and yet she stayed by him. Sasuke learned that day you have to be an asshole for a woman to stay by your side.

End !

Naruto- What about me!?

Me: Next chapter :3

Sorry for

A. Grammar

B. My whole plot

C. Spelling

D. You hate me

E. All of the above. Thanks guys for the reviews. I really mean it i enjoy reading every review i get and i love the positive feed back :3 So if you want to tell me how much you hate me then BRING IT ON! :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Naruto's flash back maybe?

Naruto looked up seeing Sakura cradling his head on her lap singing him a sweet melody. Naruto didn't care what pain he had he was in heaven. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling soft hands stroke his hair. A soothing scent of cherries and flowers.

~Flash Back~

Naruto sat in his class; while everyone sat with their friends he was alone.

"Look at that freak! He's by his self." Someone whispered, even the teacher looked down on him. He wasn't normal he didn't interact with other kids something was wrong with him. "Hello?" A girl tapped the lonely blonde's shoulder. Naruto didn't bother looking up. "Why are you alone?" The girl asked. Naruto didn't feel like answering question from the stranger who approached him. "Are you okay?" Naruto gritted his teeth. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto finally said exploding with anger. He looked at the annoying girl who kept asking him questions. Soon he was amazed at what he saw. A small girl with pink cherry blossom hair, crystal gem eyes and flour like skin. "You don't have to be a jerk!" The small girl yelled.  
"No! Please don't be mad! I am sorry!" Naruto apologized. "I didn't mean it!" Naruto continued to cry begging for forgiveness. "I am really sorry! I wouldn't have yelled at you if I saw how beautiful you were! I mean I wouldn't yell at you if you were ugly neither but I." Naruto continued to ramble on about nothing.

"Um okay?" The pink haired girl replied backing away slowly leaving the blonde haired boy alone once again.

"Idiot ugh!" He cried barring his self into his lap. _"Social Reject."_ A paper said thrown at Naruto's head. Naruto shut his eyes to prevent any tears from showing. "No I can't! Real men do not cry!" Naruto kept telling himself, but it was no good. Tears started flowing out of the young 4th grader's eyes. "Hey are you okay?" The soft voice returned. Naruto kept his eyes closed not wanting to show the pink haired girl he had been crying.  
"Yes I am fine." The blonde haired boy said in low voice. "Are you sure? It looks like your cryin like a little bitch." Naruto's eyes shot open. "I am not crying!" Naruto argued. "Sure you are not." The pinked haired girl teased.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I don't cry!" Naruto yelled fueled with anger opening his eyes letting his tears meeting fall down his face even more. Sakura matched his yelling with a simple, "I AM HARUNO SAKURA AND I TIHNK YOU WERE CRYING!" Naruto blushed knowing he has just been defeated in a screaming match with Sakura.

"N…Nice to meet you." Naruto said turning away blushing. Sakura smiled showing her beautiful white teeth. "Nice to meet you too Naruto." An awkward silence fell among the two." Why were you crying earlier?" Sakura asked reopening the subject. Naruto turned his head not wanting to look at the pretty girl in the face. "I miss my parents." Naruto admitted. "This is my first time being in a public school and it feels like everyone hates me." Sakura thought for a few minutes trying to find something to say that will help the kid relax. "Have you ever thought that it wasn't about you?" Sakura asked with an attitude. "Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked hearing the anger in the girl's voice. "Well, not everything is about you, people can't be your friend if you just stay in the corner and not talk." Sakura held her hand out. "Come on I want to introduce you to my friends." Naruto looked at the girl's hand and waited 4 seconds before grabbing onto Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled pulling him toward a large amount of females. One girl with blonde hair as light as Naruto's, another with navy blue and a burnet. "Hey Sakura who is your new friend?" The blonde hair girl asked. "Aheem girls." Sakura said clearing her throat. "This is my friend Naruto. Naruto this is my friend Ino, Hinata and Tenten."

The navy blue haired girl blushed, turning her whole face into a light red. "He…he is really cute." Naruto's eyes widen. No one has ever called him cute other than his relatives. Naruto blushed not knowing that to say. Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand reassuring him not to worry. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

"_Thank you." _ Naruto said in a little voice.

Slowly After that day Sakura and Naruto gained a friendship. Naruto was brought back to reality by a female voice yelling. "WAKE UP!" Was this Sakura? No it was too soft to be Sakura's voice it was Hinata. Naruto opened his eyes to realize he was being slapped across the face repeatedly. "Oh I Hinata." Naruto said in a casual voice. Naruto looked up seeing Hinata smile with tears running down her face. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Hinata cheered smoothing Naruto's face into her large chest. "H…Hinata you are going to smoother me to death." Naruto joked.

-Back to Sasuke and Sakura-

"Sakura do you love me!?" Sasuke asked again trying not to get angry. Sakura looked down. "Of course I do but I if you want to sleep around then you have to let me venture out and meet other guys." Sakura explained looking away from Sasuke.

"Who are you planning on seeing?" Sasuke asked keeping his anger under control. "You wouldn't know him." Sakura lied. "You are still mine." Sasuke declared holding Sakura's chin up pressing his lips slowly into hers. Sakura pressed her hands against Sasuke's chest pushing him away softly. "Sorry but we are in school and it is against school policy." Sakura made up. "Is your friend Ino seeing anyone at the moment?" Sasuke asked sounding perverted. Sakura turned toward Sasuke with her left eye twitching. "She does have a nice ass." Sasuke continued sharing his perverted thought with his girlfriend. "Whatever. " Sakura hissed pushing Sasuke away. Did Sasuke really love her or was it just another tactic just to get I her pants. Sakura tried not to think about it too much as she walked away from Sasuke but she couldn't help it.

Naruto may be right after all.

End guys its 4 am in the morning sorry if this chapter is short im sick :3 please tell me if you hate this chapter and want to kill me

Sorry for my grammar, please don't review if you plan on writing something negative such as "FUCK THIS STORY YOU DUMB ASS ILLERTERATE IDIOT!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Okay time for Sasuke's point of view.

Naruto: Wait what?!

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked away from him. "_Sakura I love you, Sakura I am sorry, Sakura I need you." _Sasuke wanted to say. "Is your friend Ino seeing anyone?" Sasuke asked sounding like a pig. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. "Why am I such an idiot?!" Sasuke growled. Sasuke was left alone like the day his mom left him. He knew what he was doing was wrong but, Sakura and him couldn't be together. Sasuke promised himself he would do anything just to make Sakura hate him before he left this Earth. No one knew about his hidden secret the truth was he was sick, he didn't have long to live.

"_Naruto."_ Sasuke whispered to himself. "_Naruto please take care of Sakura." _ Something about Naruto gave Sasuke hope that Sakura would find love again and she could find happiness in the blonde haired boy. The truth about Sasuke was, he was a virgin he never slept with any girl in his life not even Sakura despite what people think.

Example: Sasuke and Sakura's anniversary, he didn't even touch that woman he just paid her to pretend to have a sexual encounter with him. Sasuke held on his stomach falling to the ground coughing up red liquid all over the floor. Living with this disease for 3 years and it was almost over. Sasuke hated the plan to die alone knowing no one come to his funeral but what could he do? If he told Sakura she would just worry that was not acceptable! This was his sickness and his alone.

His heart was torn in two. One side wanted Sakura to live a happy life with Naruto so she can experience what it would be like to have a family and kids while the selfish side of Sasuke wanted Naruto far away for his pink headed lover, yes he knew sooner or later he had to give her up but he couldn't bring himself to do it right at that moment. He wanted to enjoy their last few days together even though they were limited. Any other fella wouldn't do, no one deserved his cherry blossom except Naruto. He could do what Sasuke failed to do. Sasuke collapsed on the floor, losing his vision and slowly closing his eyes. A smirk printed on the unconscious onyx haired face.

"I love you Sakura." Was his last words before he drifted off in a coma state.

End

I know its short but I have homework, I will make a longer chapter next update promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : It is -looks at clock- 5:36 might be short.

Read: YOU PROMISED A LONGER ONE YOU ASSHOLE!

ME: I AM SICK!

"Sasuke! Sasuke Sasuke!" A voice called his name repeatedly. "Ugh." Sasuke groaned. Life was bought back to Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned recognizing the voice. "No duh." The male voice said in a sarcastic manner. "Did Sakura finally bitch slap you?" Naruto frowned looking down at the onyx haired male. "No." Sasuke replied a little bit annoyed. "Then why are you on the floor looking like shit?" Naruto continued questioning. "Look can you just help me up!" Sasuke barked holding his left hand out.

"Hm. I could but I don't help cheaters or people who tried to kill me." Naruto said with a smirk before leaving Sasuke on the ground. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in a pleading tone. "Okay calm down duck ass." Naruto rolled his eyes before grabbing Sasuke's hand, yanking him up from the ground.

Sasuke fell back on the floor. "Damnit!" He cursed under his breathe. "HAHA. Very funny now stop messing around." Naruto said before grabbing Sasuke's hand once again. "This is not a joke." Sasuke growled. Sasuke finally got back to his feet. "Dude you are heavy. " Naruto complained. "Shut up." Sasuke growled leaning on Naruto for support. "Take me to the nurse's office." Sasuke demanded.

"Why?" The blonde asked while holding a sick Sasuke. "Just do it!" Sasuke demanded once again. "Okay but I cannot carry you." Naruto said putting Sasuke back on the floor. "Then how am I supposed to get there?" Sasuke barked in a vicious tone.

"Got it!" Naruto cheered before grabbing Sasuke's arms pulling him on the floor. "What are you doing you idiot!" Sasuke yelled. "Hush little baby, I am doing something." Naruto smiled.

Naruto continued dragging Sasuke down the dirty hallway bringing him to the nurse's office. "Why are you dragging that boy?" The nurse asked. "His legs don't work because he is a duck." Naruto smiled picking up the weakling Sasuke and putting him on the bed. "What is wrong young man." The nurse asked sitting alongside the student. "I need to go to go home." Sasuke simply said laying on the bed. The nurse laughed playing it off as joke. "Young man, I am pretty sure I can help you. I have been to community college for 3 years. I can help you now please tell me, what is wrong?"

Sasuke coughed roughly, causing blood to appear on his hand. The nurse's eyes twitched. "Young man are you alright!?" The woman asked quite concern.

"Naruto get out." Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked, all of a sudden he was being put in the spot light. "Leave."

"No." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Now!" Sasuke barked. "I dragged your ass here! I deserve to stay! I need an icepack from carrying your fat ass." Naruto barked back, folding his arms across his chest. Sasuke signed, Naruto had already made up his mind he was not going to leave.

"I have Leukemia." Sasuke said softly. "Oh my gosh you poor boy! When is the last time you had kimo treatment?"

Sasuke replied. "2 months ago." The nurse's eyes widen, "We need to get you to a hospital!" The nurse panicked. "No." Sasuke simply said. "I don't need kimo, I just want to go home." Sasuke simply said once again. Naruto looked confused. "What is leukemia?"

"Young man I am calling EMS!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "Just call me brother so I can go home!"

"Leukimia is a type of cancer." The nurse answered Naruto's question. "Caner? Sasuke?" Soon all of the pieces were coming together.

"SASUKE IS GOING TO DIE!?" Naruto asked while looking at the nurse.

End :D


End file.
